vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wee Jas
Summary Wee Jas always appears as a highly attractive human female; other than that, details of her appearance vary wildly. It has been suggested that she could appear as another Humanoid race if she wanted to and that her appearance varies by what her followers in the area would consider most attractive. Wee Jas normally wears her holy symbol as a piece of jewelry. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A | At least 2-C | 2-A Name: '''Wee Jas, The Ruby Sorceress, the Dark-Eyed Lady, the Witch Goddess, the Stern Lady, the Taker, the Lady of Book and Bone, Death's Guardian '''Origin: Dungeons and Dragons (Greyhawk Setting) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Suel Goddess, Goddess of Magic, Death, Vanity, and Law Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 8, Avatars possess 6 and 9, see here for details), Magic, Dimensional Travel, Probability Manipulation (Any action that they take, if it can possibly succeed will succeed despite the overwhelming odds against it), Enhanced Senses (Can fight blind, can see in the dark, etc etc), Precognition as a Greater Deity (Senses any death at least 16 weeks in advance), Abstract Existence (Type 1. Outsiders are of similar nature to Devils, who are merely abstractions and ideas given a semblance of fleshly existence), Non-Corporeal (Embodies concepts and can exist without physical form), Mind Manipulation (Anything under her domains such as Death, Mind, Repose etc, she can control the entire mindset of, including entire species of beings across the multiverse), Immunity to Statistics Reduction, Death Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Acid Manipulation, Disease Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Disintegration, BFR, Sleep Manipulation, Petrification/Paralysis, Transmutation, Poison Manipulation, and "Stunning", Reality Warping (Can bend reality around her, making it into whatever she pleases via Alter Reality), Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Controls the entirety of the space-time on her realm, as well as Chronomancy), Shapeshifting (Tends to vary between an arachnid and a female drow), Size Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can instantly slay any being she pleases, including those comparable to her in power), Forcefield Creation, Mind Control, Creation, Life Manipulation, Durability Negation (Certain attacks overcome all forms of physical durability), Holy Manipulation, Resurrection (Can resurrect others or themselves given enough time), Healing, Omnilingualism, Resistance (All physical damage dealt is automatically considerably reduced), Power Nullification (Magic often fizzles out against her Spell Resistance), Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with intangible beings, souls, non-corporeals, and abstracts), Soul Manipulation, Death Manipulation (Can select any number of mortals and they will instantly die as well as select comparable beings), Existence Erasure, Acausality, Telepathy (Can speak to all within 15 miles of her, or any under her spheres of influence, can use all senses at this range despite not otherwise being present), Statistics Amplification (Can make her magic significantly more potent than usual), Resistance Negation (Her magic pierces magical resistances), Summoning (Can summon her minions), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause foes to become increasingly ill and paralyzed via spells), Fear Manipulation (Doom causes enemies to feel increasingly terrified around her), Morality Manipulation (Can change the very nature of a being changing every aspect of it, and making it serve her, even if it is against it's very nature), Transmutation (Can polymorph any object into any other object), Invisibility, Perception Manipulation (Can cause enemies to see something different from what is there), Illusion Creation, Sound Manipulation (Can create sounds that make incredibly high frequencies, causing stone to shatter), Darkness Manipulation (Can cause supernatural darkness to surround a chosen area), Light Manipulation, Teleportation, Curse Manipulation (Can cast curses of varying effects), BFR (Can use spells of her clerics, including Banishment), Power Bestowal (All powers of her Clerics are given by her will as well as chooses specific powerful Wizards to be her messangers after death), Fate Manipulation, Likely many others Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Her avatars should be comparable to the abomination that was heating the core of a planet, laughably superior to singular adventurers with prep time) | At least Low Multiverse level (Even as an Intermediate God, her powers contested Boccob, a Greater God. Vastly above Lesser Gods and the Demonlords, should be comparable to similar Intermediate Gods such as Lolth) | Multiverse level+ (Vastly more powerful than before, should be comparable to other Greater Gods like Gruumsh) Speed: At least Hypersonic+, with High Hypersonic+ '''reactions (vastly above people who can dodge Call Lightning) | '''Infinite (Can battle other deities who exist beyond time and can control time easily) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class | At least Low Multiversal | Multiversal+ Durability: Multi-Continent Class (Comparable to other deities' avatars) | At least Low Multiverse level (Contests with Boccob and Nerull over Domains such as Death and Magic) | Multiverse level+ '(Vastly more powerful than before, should at least be comparable to similar Greater Gods) 'Stamina: Godly, far superior to mortals that can survive without the need for rest or sustenance indefinitely | Infinite | Infinite Range: 'Extended melee, dozens of kilometers with other abilities, multi-universal with certain abilities such as Teleportation and Enhanced Senses | Multiversal+ 'Standard Equipment: Royal Firemage's Gown, Ruby Sword Intelligence: Supergenius. She has a complete knowledge on every spell that exists, can exist and will exist, being smarter than Boccob and furthermore being able to diplomatically talk other Gods into giving her power over a Domain as well as talk them out of fighting her, is able to actively remember every single spell. Nigh-Omniscient with all subjects regarding his spheres of influence (such as Death, Domination, Inquisition, Law, Magic, Mind and Repose) Weaknesses: None Notable Keys: Avatar | Intermediate God | Greater Deity Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Gods Category:Dungeons and Dragons Category:Life and Death Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Concept Users Category:Immortals Category:Magic Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Probability Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Mind Users Category:Space Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Holy Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Healers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Soul Users Category:Death Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Telepaths Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Summoners Category:Status Effect Users Category:Fear Users Category:Morality Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Sound Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Curse Users Category:BFR Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Fate Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 2